The Familiar of Athos and the Mage of Tristania
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: *POSSIBLY BEING RE-DONE/HIATUS* I love the original idea...but I've got major writers block on how I want to proceed with it. Don't worry, I'll eventually get back to this...
1. Chapter 1

The Familiar of ZeroxHetalia

Episode 1: Oh Gosh…Now What…

Saito's POV:

Great…I knew I shouldn't have let them interrupt Louise's spell…Wait…W-Where am I? Saito struggled upright and looked down over a field, where 2 massive armies were duking it out with each other.

"Ahh…Don't you love it when your family starts fighting each other."

"EHH! Who are you!?" he screamed.

"Oh. My apologies, I'm Leo Walker."

"S-Saito Hiraga…" I said. "What do you mean by family?"

"Long Story short, my sisters are leaders of those armies, they hate each other, and now they are trying to kill each other…As usual…I don't know what to do with them…"

"I would be shocked…But after being in a world where magic and dragons are real, I suppose not much shocks me…"

"Do you want to come to my camp until you can figure out how to get home?"

"I suppose I don't have much choice…"

"Eh…Not really…"

TIMESKIP!

Wow…I thought he meant a small camp, this is huge…

"Big isn't it?" Leo said.

"Ya…" I said.

"Big brother, who is this? Another Nation?" I looked over and saw a teenage girl dressed in what appeared to be…Ninja clothes? Wait…Nation!?

"Wait…Are you guys really nations?" I asked.

Leo then said, "Yes. Simply put, I'm Athos, and this is my Little sister Madison, otherwise called South-Central."

"I've already told you to call me SCR!"

"SCR?" I asked

"It stands for-"

*Air Raid Siren*

"GET TO COVER, F-16 Air Raid!" A soldier yelled.

"All Pilots, battle stations! AA gunners, man your weapons! Everyone else, find cover!" Leo Yelled.

I watched as the soldiers rushed for their foxholes, and the pilots and gunners ran for their stations. One pilot never made it to his plane, getting hit with shrapnel from a missile before he got to his plane.

Within Minutes, the camp was ablaze with the fire of nearly 50 AA guns pumping out shells into the air, but despite their efforts, the F-16s were easily avoiding the flak storm.

I wasn't sure what I was doing really, but I ran to the wounded pilot, grabbed his flight suit and helmet, and ran into the Cockpit of a Mig-31 that was waiting on a runway nearby. Most of the planes had already launched or been destroyed. As I grabbed the control stick, I felt my powers kicking in, and within minutes, had the Mig-31 airborne.

As I entered the air, I saw a furious dog-fight. Nearly 40 Migs and F-16s were locked in a furious fight for survival over the base. I saw a Mig-31 being chased by a F-16, and rushed onto the tail of the F-16, and fired a missile at it. The Pilot wasn't able to dodge fast enough and went down in a trail of flame.

The Migs continued to shoot down F-16s, claiming 14 of them, and forcing the rest to run for it. But Athos and its pilots had paid for it in blood, 12 of the Migs had been Shot down, and 4 more on the ground were destroyed.

As I landed, I heard Leo talking with someone.

"Are you sure you heard it correctly, 2 mages are near Jacob's camp?"

"Yes Sir, Reports are of a Princess of a Nation called Gallia and a Maid from a nation called Tristian. But they say its disputed, their languages are strange, but similar to Belgian and French."

"Ok." He turned to me and said, "Saito, I imagine you heard that."

"Yes," I said, "It sounds like Tabitha and Siesta are there. But who is Jacob."

"I will explain on the way. Come on now."

Oh Boy…What did I get myself into…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Familiar of Zero Parody

Part 2: 1 Family, 3 Sides

Siesta's POV

"How in the world did we end up here Tabitha?"

"Not sure."

All I know at this point is that we are in a strange land whose language I can't understand at all. And that me and Tabitha are being guarded by soldiers with strange weaponry.

Suddenly, they look up at someone. They seem to argue with someone, and then I hear a familiar voice.

"Let us through!"

S-Saito-San!

"S-Siesta, Tabitha!" Saito said as he entered the tent.

"I'm so glad to see someone familiar!"

"Agreed." Tabitha said.

Saito's POV

"So how did you guys end up here?"

"Last we remember, I was helping her pack her things when a bright light appeared. Next thing we knew, we were in this camp." Siesta said.

"Jones, you certain you detect 3 magical signals?"

"Affirmative, 3 Individuals nearby possess magical energy to some extent. None are in the database."

"If you say so…"

I saw a girl approaching, wearing a strange outfit, as well as one of the soldiers.

"So then Jones, which of em have the magic?"

"Quite obviously, the 3 who we do not recognize."

"W-Wait…WHAT!? How can all 3 of us have magic? Back in our world Siesta didn't have any magic!"

"That, I do not know."

"So…Do you know what magic Siesta can use?"

"Hmm…I believe Earth Magic."  
"Earth Magic?"  
"Anyways…Mind explaining what that battle and attack on your camp was all about?" I asked Leo.

Leo sat down, and this is what he said, and I repeated it to the others…

 _Leo's Narrative_

 _My family started off as a peaceful one, living under our mother, Theresa, the personification of Alagos. We lived a peaceful life, until Australia came…  
Australia was merciless, he slaughtered our mother, and defeated each of our armies. We became his colonies, and we were treated horribly…_

 _But then World War Two came. The most devastating conflict in human history. During the war, Japan seized our islands, and we fell under his rule. Japan lost, but it was revealed by Japanese Generals, and Japan's personification, Kiku Honda, that Australia had treated us horribly._

 _Australia was stripped of his rights to the land, and each of us came under the ownership of another country. While were nominally our own nations, we were truly puppet states. Then, 2 years ago, the 75th anniversary of our independence, my older Sister, hated and taunted by the other nations, committed suicide._

 _This caused my younger sister, Sarah, to snap. She declared war on and nearly destroyed China, until my sister, reborn in a new body, came back to stop it._

 _Despite this, Amy, my older sister, and Sarah hated each other. The two eventually declared war on each other, and my other relatives were dragged into it. My sister Madison, otherwise known as SCR, and my younger brothers Jacob and Marco, joined to try to stop it…_

PRESENT  
Saito's POV 

And that is what we've been fighting for the last year over. I've tried to make them see reason, but they are too stubborn to listen to me at all.

"I see…" Siesta said.

"It gets worse." Madison said.

"How could it get worse?" I asked.

"Australia is likely looking to reclaim us, we must unite to even hope of being able to fend him off if he returns."  
After talking with Tabitha and Siesta quickly, I turned to Leo and said, "It's settled, we'll help you with your war!"  
"There is no need to do that." Leo said.

"We insist on it!"  
"Very well then, we must prepare da?"

But as we prepared…little did we know our friends were going to tilt the balance of the war even more…

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
